Suspicion: Ariana's Return
by Trinity-Royelle
Summary: Reed assumes Senior Year will be nothing like her past years at Easton, but her whole world turns upside-down when Ariana is found innocent and returns to Easton. Reed is left with many questions. Who really killed Thomas Pearson?
1. Ariana

"Who requests entrance to this sacred place?" Headmaster Hathaway thundered.

"Eager minds in search of knowledge." Was the reply.

"Then you are welcome."

Marc Alberro and I walked in through the chapel doors carrying old volumes used in the fist day services since who knows when. As I walked to the front of the chapel, I noticed the awe on the freshman faces. Most of them had their eyes glued to me, wonder sparkling in their eyes. I held my chin up high, channeling my inner Noelle Lange. I could hardly contain my smile when Marc and I reached Headmaster Hathaway.

"Tradition, honor, excellence." We said in perfect unison.

"Tradition, honor, excellence." The student body echoed. Marc and I took our seats, mine in front of the girls, Marc in front of the boys. I glanced back at the Billings girls, and Amberly's jealousy was obvious, but as soon as she noticed my pointed glare, she smiled so widely that I thought her mouth might literally rip. But nobody was going to ruin this moment for me. Not Missy Thurber, whose face was redder than a tomato because _she _wasn't chosen to represent the senior class. Not Amberly's friends in Pemberly, who glared at me, but mostly at Amberly for ditching them for Billings last year. Not even thoughts that last year, on this exact date, I met the second girl who attempted to murder me. This was my day. But what made me feel like I was on top of the world was when I saw the juniors, the Billings hopefuls, holding gifts, bribes, for the Billings girls.

I was Reed Brennan, president of Billings, Senior Rep. Reed Brennan, Thomas Pearson's girlfriend and attempted murder victim was no longer here.

Or so I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice job in there!" Amberly Carmichael said, sidling up to me. "By the way, what's the deal with all the vultures?" Ever since Noelle decided that the ex-president appoints the new one, Amberly had been kissing my butt. More like making out. This girl took it to the extreme.

"Vultures?" I asked, throwing a glance at the Easton Academy gates. Sure enough, reporters and cameramen were everywhere, barking questions at any student clueless enough to walk by. Right now they were all over a girl exiting a black car. "God, I thought they were gone!"

"Me too. Something must be up." She agreed. "So, I was thinking. You came into Billings sophomore year. Me freshman. Do you think we could… maybe let in a younger girl, like us?"

I actually thought about this. It was a good idea, but _Amberly Carmichael _had thought of it.

"Maybe." I said finally.

"Come on, Reed. It would be so much fun!" she shrieked, grabbing my arm. I winced and pulled away.

"Maybe." I repeated. "I was actually thinking of inviting a certain freshman…"

"Who?" Amberly practically screamed. I winced again because her face was inches from mine.

"Not telling." I smiled. Amberly pouted, but then remembered she was kissing my butt this year.

"Okay." She filed as we walked up the path to Billings. "I completely respect your choice not to tell me. Oh crud." She said, looking in her Marc Jacobs bag. "I completely forgot my phone in the chapel. I'll be right back."

_Crap! The word is crap!_ I wanted to scream, but instead I just shrugged and nodded. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my g-" Was all I managed before I lost my footing and crashed to the hardwood floor. Two piecing blue eyes were staring back at me.

It was Ariana Osgood.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Sorry its so short! The next are going to be longer! Oh and thanks a billion times to ilovebabypegasus for answering a few of my questions.**

**SO REVIEW PEOPLE AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :]**

**Xoxo,**

**Trinity Royelle**


	2. Explanations

"Reed?"

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was actually happening. Ariana Osgood was standing right in front of me, looking concerned. I grabbed my phone.

"Reed, chill!" Ariana almost shouted. "They already know."

"Wha- What? Ariana, why the hell are you here?" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I reached for something, anything, I could use as a weapon. I found a textbook and hurled at Ariana with all my might, but she was too fast, she jumped out of the way and grabbed my wrist.

"Reed. I swear to god, you're causing a scene. Do you want the fucking vultures hearing this? No, you do not." She spat. "I'm going to give you five minutes to calm down before I come back in here, okay?" She stormed up the stairs before I could reply.

Shaking, I dialed number one on my speed dial. Noelle picked up right away.

"How's senior year treating you, Glass-Licker?" she joked.

"Ariana." I whispered.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"Ariana." I repeated. "She's here."

"Reed, Ariana is locked up miles away in prison. God, that chick really did mess with your head." That second, Ariana decided to come downstairs and swipe my phone away from me.

"Noelle! How are you?" she asked in mock-sweetness. I could hear Noelle screaming something like "Why the fuck are you not in prison, you psycho?!"

Ariana just smirked. "Can't talk. Aur Revoir, Noelle!" she hung up the phone. "What the hell was that for?" She demanded.

I winced, and a new batch of fresh tears rolled down my face. Ariana's expression changed. "Crap, you still think I'm a murderer, don't you?" She sighed and sat down. "Understandable. Reed I need to talk to you." When I didn't move she continued. "Why do you think they let me out of prison? Now get your ass over here!"

I trudged over to the chair across from her. Who knew Ariana was such a bitch?

"Reed, I didn't kill Thomas."

I snorted. "Of course you did! You told everyone, and then tried to throw me off the fucking roof!"

"I was drugged." She replied.

"And what about Sabine?" I demanded.

"She's always been the… more psychotic one." She answered.

"So… who drugged you?" I said, still not believing one word that came out of her mouth. She had tried to kill me, you know.

"I can't remember. Just bits and pieces." She bit her lip, and her eyes grew teary. Then her face turned to stone. "I'm still pissed about you stealing Thomas, though."

I scoffed. "That was three years ago! And I had no idea!"

She looked at me sternly. "There wasn't much to think about in prison. Except how much I hated you."

This time I was the one who bit my lip. "But I changed my mind." She continued. "We both lost our boyfriend. We stick together. That's why I came back to Easton. And well, I never got to finish senior year." She grabbed my hands. "Reed, listen to me. I'm sorry. For what I did, for what Sabine did, for everything."

I sighed. "Do you want back into Billings?"

Ariana smiled. "I was kind of hoping…"

"Don't worry, your in. But I'm president now."

Ariana smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much, Reed."

I just let her hug me because I still wasn't convinced. I would need to do some serious digging later, because my life couldn't be in jeopardy. Not again.

Just then the door swung open, and Amberly looked horrified.

"Looks like we have some major explaining to do." Ariana whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Approximately 20 minutes later, all the Billings girls, including Ariana, were seated in the basement of the Billings house. Even though we had gone over the Ariana situation multiple times, everyone was still talking, but everyone avoided eye contact with Ariana.

"Girls!" I said, clasping my hands behind my back. "I know we are all excited about Ariana's return, but we have some serious thinking to do. Who is getting into Billings?"

Amberly practically jumped out of her seat. "WHICH YOUNGER GIRL DO YOU WANT TO INVITE?" She blurted.

I smiled. "It may be… awkward having both her AND Ariana here, but I think we need to invite a freshman. Specifically, Trinity Pearson."

Ariana looked horrified at the thought of living in the same building as the guy everyone thought she had murdered's sister. Crazy stuff.

I pulled out Trinity's picture. She was pretty, and looked nothing like Thomas. She had jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes, with side-swept bangs. Translation? Billings material. I also pulled out a bag of marbles and an empty bag.

"Place in a white marble if you would like Trinity Pearson to be a Billings girl, a black if you do not." We did this same procedure multiple times.

"Ladies," I said pulling out the eight pictures of the soon-to-be-Billings-girls. "I give you the newest generation of Billings girls." Everyone golf-style clapped. I couldn't wait to meet these girls.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Haha. Okay yeah, I DID just name a character after myself. I think I've just reached a new level of shallow. JK, I thought my name would fit Trinity's personality. You'll see ;)**

**Anyway, this one wasn't that good, and it was really short, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Also tell me who you think killed Thomas, if it wasn't Ariana. I know who it was. But I'm not telling...**

**ENJOY! And dont forget to let me know who you think came back with Josh's bat three years ago.**

**x's and o's**

**Trinity Royelle**


	3. Stalking and Murdering

"Innocent? INNOCENT?! BACK AT EASTON?" Sabine DuLac spat, punching her fist into the padded wall as hard as possible. She winced and pulled it back. The wardens at the Camden Women's Correctional Facility had decided to give her a television in her cell, to keep up to date on her sister, of course.

"I did all that crap, stalking that bitch Reed, MURDERING another bitch, all for NOTHING?! I will NOT take this." She said to no one in particular. "Those bitches never got what they deserved. Well, hear me out. They will." Sabine sat down on the floor, plotting and planning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seven nervous-looking juniors and one freshman sat in the front pews of the empty chapel. They had all gotten the same note, to bring their bags with them, and not one of them knew what was going on. Until I walked in.

"Reed!" Trinity breathed. I hadn't met her before, but of course she knew who I was. Her dead brother's girlfriend? No, Thomas never told her about me, but the news did.

"Hi, ladies." I smiled.

"OMIGOD." One girl blurted.

"Congratulations, you have all been invited to Billings." I smiled. This announcement was met with squeals of excitement and jumping up and down. Except for Trinity Pearson.

"Um, Reed, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and followed her to the other side of the chapel. "I'm not sure I want to be in Billings." Any other Billings girl would have laughed and kicked her ass back into Pemberly…

_Cough, cough, Noelle, cough, cough._

But I just smiled and took her hands. "I know what you mean. But we're all going through something similar as you. We'll all be there for you, Trinity. We're sisters over in Billings."

She smiled. "Okay, thanks." We walked back over to the rest of the girls.

"Okay," I announced, "I want everyone to come forward and tell us your names." Just then, the rest of the Billings girls, including Ariana, walked in. "Lets start with our freshman."

Trinity stepped forward. "I'm Trinity Pearson." And then she sat down.

_Shy much?_

"Now our legacies, please?" I asked just as Paris Simmons and Sydney Clark came up together. They looked just like London and Vienna.

"Oh, we all know who you are." Constance Talbot said, jokingly.

I laughed. "The new Twin Cities! And Kathryn Ryan." Eventually we got through the last four girls, Alexis Davenport, Kimmie Reeves, Alison Hart, and Shay Gaston, of the Gaston Suites, of course.

"Well, come on! There's so much we have to do when we get home." Kiki Rosen said. All the girls grabbed their bags and followed us, barely containing their excitement. But Trinity Pearson hung behind, clenching and unclenching her fists every time she looked at Ariana. Kathryn Ryan, Paige's sister, kept cursing under her breath. What these girls had against Ariana, I had no idea. I also had no idea how ugly things were about to get in the Billings house.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - **

**Again, its really short. So who do you think killed Thomas now, huh? And I KNOW that Paige and Daniel don't have a sister, but lets spice things up. Its fanfiction, I can do whatever I want. LOL. Anyway… 3 chapters in one day! How do you like that? If you want to say thanks for updating so fast… REVIEW! They motivate me and get rid of writers block! Also thanks so much for the reviews! Weird how FunInTheSun got it exactly right. **

**Enjoy my way-too-short-but-I-don't-really-care new chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And let me know who you think killed Thomas now. I'll give you a hint. Paradise Lost. That's all I'm saying.**

**~Trinity Royelle **


	4. Message from a Psycho

The time I had been dreading was to start the second we got home. Hazing week. I knew I had to, but I seriously wasn't looking forward to torturing these poor girls. But it was tradition. Stupid, stupid tradition. Ariana opened the door and by the expressions on the girls' faces, I could tell they didn't see this coming so soon. Well guess what, neither did we.

The furniture was knocked over, and someone had painted the wall. A scream escaped my throat. It said:

_Miss me? Xo, Sabine_

My life, the horror movie.

Ariana looked like she was about to cry. And then she did. Tears escaped her eyes, one by one. I hadn't seen her like this since she was arrested. She limply reached for her phone.

"Don't worry," I said, even though my teeth were basically chattering. I reached for the phone. "Sabine DuLac was here." I said into the receiver when the police picked up. I hung up once they told me they would be right there. I looked at Ariana, in a crumpled ball on the floor.

"Ariana?" I asked comfortingly. She looked up. "Its going to be okay."

It better be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Sabine DuLac ran silently away from the Billings house, and turned to the person on her right. "Thank you for breaking me out." She said in a French accent.

The person smiled. "Well, we both want revenge, don't we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The police came a half hour later. We were careful not to touch anything, but after standing for about a half hour, we HAD to sit down. So we sat on the floor. When the police came in, they were mobbed by the press that was still there. One paparazzo was so determined he rode in on top of a police car, and we saw him get escorted off campus, clearly pissed.

But the bad news was yet to come. Sabine had been missing from prison for three days. I felt the air quickly knock out of my lungs, but it was Ariana who was most upset. It was her sister, after all. But everyone was upset, especially the new girls, who had no idea how much drama there was in Billings. I took note that Amberly Carmichael was mysteriously absent.

"We need to talk to Miss Brennan," the police said gruffly.

I stepped forward, nervously, "That's me," I said.

The police snorted, "We know."

"Someone's here." The next police said, seeing the car pull up to Easton. He drew his gun. Taylor, Kiran, Noelle, Tiff, and Natasha stepped out.

"We came for moral support." Was the first thing Taylor said once she came through the door. "Holy crap, Ariana!" she screamed, reaching for the door.

I looked at Noelle. "You didn't tell them?" When Noelle shook her head I said, "Guys, Ariana's not the murderer." No one spoke for a while, until Amberly burst through the door.

"Where have you been?" I snapped. Different emotions swept across Amberly's face.

"What are you my keeper?" she snapped back, and then reminded herself to suck up to me. "What happened here?" And then she saw Noelle. "NOELLE!" she screamed, running over to her, "How's Yale?"

"Get off of me, Kindergartner." Noelle snorted, prying Amberly away from her. Amberly pouted.

"Girls, this is no time for fighting." Kiran said, putting herself between Noelle and Amberly, I noticed that she inched toward Noelle and away from Amberly, like she was some sort of virus she didn't want to catch."

_Kindergarten-itis. Or even better, Suckup-itis._

The police sighed. "Miss Brennan, please come with me," he said, walking upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My room was set up like a police questioning room. Maybe I should say Ariana and my room. There was no more room in the house, so unfortunately I was living with someone who had tried to kill me. Well, that right there is my life in a nutshell.

"Miss Brennan, who exactly is Sabine?" he asked.

I snorted, "Sabine DuLac, sir. Don't you know that?" My expression was incredulous. I couldn't believe my life right now.

"Yes, well," he said, picking up his walkie-talkie. "I'm afraid you and your friends will have to cut for Spring Break early."

"Okay." I said and headed downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So sorry about the delay! I wrote this chapter a LONG time ago and then my computer broke! Supid computer :[ Okay, so, how do you like Sabine now? I'm kind of hating her. Any new ideas on the murderer? Also, I might have them go to Croton while they're not allowed in Billings. But how could they do hazing? Ugh, I don't know. So uh, yeah! Thanks so much for the great reviews! Especially ILoveButterflies! Also I MIGHT change who killed Thomas. Might. I'm flip-flopping between two people… make that two GROUPS of people :] **

**Review Please!**

**Trinity Royelle**


	5. Ivy Slade

"We want to come with!" was the first thing out of Natasha Crenshaw's mouth when I told the girls that everyone had to leave.

"Natasha-" I began.

"For moral support." Noelle supplied. Whatever Noelle said, went.

"Fine." I pouted, jokingly.

"Who are they?" Tiffany asked, looking at the new Billings girls. "Nice job picking them out, perfect for Billings." She laughed.

Noelle shut her phone. I hadn't even realized she was on it. "Can't go to my house. And we can't go to St. Barths either. Construction." She said.

"And we won't fit anywhere else!" Missy Thurber said, her nostrils as wide as ever. They seemed to get even wider when she was upset. I didn't think that was possible.

"How about Croton?" I offered. This was met with laughs. "Your right."

Shay smiled. "My dad has a hotel in the city. We could stay there. There's enough room for everyone." We all high-fived and ran upstairs to start packing. Noelle smiled and they all pulled their suitcases out. "Always be prepared."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to the Gaston New York!" Shay shouted, and stuck her head out the limo's sunroof. I shook Amberly who was asleep.

We all got out and walked up to the front desk. Shay laughed and waved her keycard. Right. I forgot her dad owned this place.

She wasn't kidding when she said we could all fit here. Shay's personal suite had 10 bedrooms. TEN. That was enough for everyone to share a room with one person. Noelle dragged me into the first room on the right, therefore declaring me as her roommate. And as much as I felt I was on vacation, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"Uh, Reed? Aren't you guys supposed to be torturing the new kids? Not putting them in a five star hotel?"

"Whatever, I'll have Kiki pocket Shay's keycard or something."

"Now that's the ass-kicking Glass-Licker I never get to see but still love." She smirked.

"Want to help?"

"With what?" she asked, confused.

"With hazing."

"No, I can't. It would be breaking tradition. But, I _will _watch. Now go out there and start already!"

"Not until the morning." I sighed.

"Ahh, Reed. Hazing you was hilarious. You were so confused." She laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bang. Bang._

"Wake up!" Amberly yelled as Constance banged on a drum that Tiffany had gotten from a hobo earlier this morning for a hundred bucks.

Trinity Pearson pouted and looked to her left. Of course she had been rooming with Amberly, because of the ages. Missy grabbed her wrists and yanked her up, putting a frilly apron over her pink tank top and white Soffe shorts. She ambled out of bed and Kiki dragged her to the living room of the suite.

"Reed, can we talk to you?" Lorna Gross asked under her breath. I followed her and the other girls to the kitchen. "If you don't toughen up, we're voting you out. Just get through this week and then you can love them all you want."

I was shocked. "Fine." I agreed through my teeth. When we came back the girls were all seated around the TV watching the news. I stormed over and turned it off, earning an approved look from Noelle on the other side of the room.

"You four," I said, pointing to Trinity, Paris, Sydney, and Kathryn, the legacies. "Bed duty. And you guys," I looked at Alexis, Kimmie, Alison, and Shay. "Sorry, bathrooms."

"What about maid service?" Shay challenged.

Constance raised one eyebrow, "No." That was all it took for the girls to scurry off to start working. We all went to our rooms to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, while the new girls were still doing whatever they were doing, we all flipped on the TV.

"Oh." I said.

"My." Constance choked up.

"God." Kiran finished.

The news was covering the murder of a college freshman.

It was Ivy Slade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? Yup, this chapter is unfortunately REALLY short. Boo hoo. At least Reed got tougher, She is SO going to need it. I've had a lot going on and I'm going to take it all out on Reed. Poor Reed. But maybe I'll be nice and give her a break. Yeah, okay. REVIEW!

Review, review, review!

Trinity Royelle


	6. A Confession, A Jump, A Killer

"That bitch!" I screamed, hurling a pillow at the television, "That god damn murderer!" Why me, didn't God know I couldn't take anything else?

Ariana's face went pale. "Reed, can I talk to you for a second?" she whispered, her voice high pitched.

"Sure," I replied, leading her into my room, "What?" I said, tears still falling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her confession was too much for me to handle. I was about to respond but she abruptly jumped up and opened the window.

"Ariana, what are you…" but it was too late. She put on foot over, then the other, and jumped.

"ARIANA!" I screamed, clutching the curtains, "God, no, Ariana!" I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"I'd like to report an emergency." I rushed.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabine DuLac sat on the couch watching the news. She and her companion laughed and cheered and drank in unison as they watched the news report about Ariana Osgood.

"Former murder suspect and high school student Ariana Osgood attempted to commit suicide at a hotel this morning. She allegedly jumped out of a window after making a shocking confession. Lets go to that hotel now and see what friend and witness Reed Brennan has to say about this."

"Ariana is okay, they think she'll be okay." Reed paused, "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you what that confession was."

Sabine's jaw dropped as she turned to her companion. The tagalong had a look of determination and smiled devilishly.

"I know what it was." The companion smiled.


	7. WELCOME BACK!

HEY, REMEMBER THIS?

I just came back and discovered this story… I was so witty x]

I'm considering continuing, more for myself, because I most likely won't have the original readers. Anyway, let me know if you want this continued!

Xo TR


End file.
